Answerphone
by Gutter's Voice
Summary: ‘Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.’ *beep* Slight AU, rating for language. Various pairings.


**Author's Note: **This is, for all intents and purposes, an AU.

It's pretty much set in our world, except there are actually Heartless and that, Org XIII just keep them down, like a Sentai team, except they're also trying to find their own hearts.  
Uhm, Sora and Roxas are separate from each other, but they're kind of the same person, so they can speak mind-to-mind, etc. Like in so many Yuugiou fanfics.  
The Organization...I imagine them living in a reasonably big house, with humourous antics generally taking place all the time.

* * *

**Answerphone**

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

Axel…It's me. I just thought I'd let you know what was going on back home; keep you updated or whatever. Uh…well, Nine is in trouble again. He got some civilians wet while collecting hearts, and they noticed him. He's lucky they thought he was just some kid messing around. He was working with Twelve, though, so he's been a bit frazzled lately. Eleven's been flirting with Four again; I think even Four's started to notice now. Oh, and Sora and Riku visited the other day, but I was out, so Seven terrified them by offering them tea. Uh…that's all. Call me back, alright?

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

Me again. You didn't call me, so I don't know whether you got my message before, but I just thought I'd let you know: Eleven and Four are now 'officially' together. Of course, I was he one who found out; I was sent down to the lab to fetch Four for whatever reason, and was greeted by the sight of Eleven…with his hand down Four's pants. They asked me not to tell anyone, so I told…nobody. Number Nine, to be precise. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks from there. Anyway, if you're not going to pick up, at least have the courtesy to call back, Axel.

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

You know, it'd make a nice change if you actually picked up when I called, Axel. Or even just sent me a text to let me know you're alright, or something. Anything. Whatever, it's been two weeks now, Axel, and the house feels kind of empty. Actually, everyone else seems fine; Superior even gave us a week off today – I think Seven had a hand in it, if you know what I mean. Other than that, nothing much exciting's happened. It'd be...it'd be nice to hear from you, Axel.

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

Hey, it's me. You still haven't contacted me; why not? Anyway, since you left, it seems new relationships have been springing up all over the place; first Eleven and Four, now Sora's asked Kairi out. Naminé seems pretty jealous. So does Riku, but we've discussed that plenty of times before. Oh, and Superior called off the holiday when Nine blew up the microwave. And then Two blew a few holes in the kitchen door. So, back to work, and those two have to pay for a replacement microwave, and fix the door. Call me. I don't see why you haven't already.

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

It's been almost a month, Axel. I'm getting worried. Are you alright? I...kinda miss being able to talk to you properly. I wish you would just pick up. A lot of stuff's been getting on my nerves lately, and you're the only one I can really talk to about that kind of thing; you know that. First off, I've been working with Nine, and he's been hyperactive ever since Two decided to 'go public' about their relationship, as if we didn't all already know. Secondly, Naminé's been flirting with me again, and you know how I feel about that. And the other thing? There's this guy, right, and I was convinced he and I were actually friends. I sort of figured he cared. But he never picks up his phone, and he never calls back.

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

It's me; sorry I haven't called for ages, there was a bit of an influx of Heartless, and it took two weeks to clear up the mess. Two weeks in which you still haven't called me. I'm really worried about you, Axel; what's wrong? Why wont you pick up? Every time I try to think about it, I just imagine all these horrible things. I know that you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself, but just let me know you're alive, damn it.

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

I…I really don't know why I keep doing this. I'm obviously never going to get through to you, and you're clearly never going to call back, but whatever. I guess it's become a habit or something now. Look, anyway, I just thought you'd like to know; I caught Three and Ten making out the other day. Whatever. You probably don't even listen to these.

_click_

**'Hey, this is number Eight; obviously not gonna pick up, so leave me a message or whatever.'**

_beep_

Hey, Axel. This is the last message you're gonna get from me. I figured there's no point. Riku asked me out, anyway. He knows full well that I know he'd rather have Sora, but he's making do, because Sora has Kairi. And he knows that there's someone I'd rather be with, but he asked me anyway. So I'm going to say yes, and make do, too, because the someone-I-like won't answer his stupid phone.

Goodbye, Axel.

_click_

**'Hi, you're through to Thirteen. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you.'**

_beep_

…

…

…

…

Fuck, I shouldn't have done this.

_click_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I have the idea for a happy ending and/or completely different story in the same setting. I might post it, depending on how good it is when I actually write it out.


End file.
